


Jealousy

by chokingonflxwers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erwin Smith - Freeform, F/F, Hanji Zoe smut, Hanji/reader - Freeform, Mike Zacharias - Freeform, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, NSFW, Smut, aot - Freeform, attack on titan smut, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokingonflxwers/pseuds/chokingonflxwers
Summary: [Hanji Zoe/Reader] [NSFW-Smut]When Hanji gets a bit too touchy-feely in front of all the members of the survey corps, you run for protection and her jealousy takes over.
Relationships: Hanji Zoe/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 325





	Jealousy

“Ah!” You shouted in surprise when a playful slap hit your ass. You turned around to come face to face with a wide grin on your girlfriend's face. “Hanji! That hurt!” You shouted playfully in return while you lightly placed your hand on the back of your jeans and pouted. “Ow,”

Hanji let out a loud chuckle; everyone’s eyes eventually turned your way as they walked down the corridor to the stables. “I’m sorry [name]! I just... saw it and couldn’t help myself,” the large smile and excited eyes that were on her face didn’t allow you to argue as she was too cute to be mad at. “Want me to kiss is better?” She commented under her breath but you heard it loud and clear.

Quickly you turned around and sprinted outside, trying to avoid her attack of affection. “No! Hanji! Please!” You shouted when you heard her footsteps running for you. Only loud giggles erupted from the woman of subject.

When you reached the doors to the courtyard you immediately looked for protection or a hiding spot. From the doors opposite of your own came out Mike, your lord and saviour in this situation. “Ah!” You shouted when you ran towards the tall man; commander Erwin accompanied his side. “Mike! Save me please!” The man let out a breath of enjoyment as he knew the situation. Erwin raised his eyebrow in confusion. He’d never seen you so nervous or frightened before (apart from your first expedition beyond the walls of course).

You took your last sprint for Mike before jumping into his arms and he placed you over his shoulder, his right arm holding onto your legs to keep you in place. “Why are you so distressed [name]? ” Erwin asked as he leaned back. With your body draped over Mike’s shoulder you craned your neck and looked from Mike’s back to have eye contact with the Commander. Before you could reply though, the answer was given by the very reason.

“[name]! Come here!” Hanji shouted. Her face was reddened with want and her eyes glowed with desire. A little slip of saliva dripped from the corner of her mouth. It was almost like you were a titan that she loved dearly. “Mike! Give her back!” Hanji shouted as she got closer.

You wrapped your arms around Mike’s torso, squeezing tightly, as you hoped not to get grabbed and tugged by the legs. You closed your eyes ready for the attack.

“Ah!” You shouted as you got dragged by the legs. Your hold on the man was no use as you slowly slid out of his safe grasp. You felt his arm purposefully loosen. ‘Oh, he was going to pay for this’ you thought to yourself as you allowed you body to fall off his tall figure. You were now draped over Hanji’s shoulder. Her left arm wrapped around your thighs tightly, not wanting you to fall, while her right hand rested on your ass. She rubbed over it gently, giving it soft pecks while whispering under her breath. “There, there. All better now,” she walked away from the tall men: back towards the building were you both reside.

You looked up towards Mike with a menacing look, but the blush in your cheeks showed your inner embarrassment. The tall man smirked along with a playful glint in his eyes, a little wave went your way. Only for you to have flipped him off with both hands before the door closed: obstructing his view of you.

• • •  
“Hanji~” you whined when the door to your bedroom opened. “So much blood is rushing to my head because I’m upside down, so please let me go,” you said with hope. A loud sigh exited her mouth when the click of the door closing erupted the silent room.

She loosened he grip on your legs and you slowly felt yourself falling. You braced for impact but a soft cushion of your blankets was already below you. You rested your head for a moment, allowing the blood to flow again. Her sudden silence kept you on edge as she took a seat on the bed. “Hanji?” You questioned, “are you alright?” Slowly you moved beside her and wrapped your arms around her shoulders, resting your chin in her neck. “What’s wrong?” You asked after not getting a response.

“You’re frustrating me,” She replied. You let go of her shoulders and leaned forward to look at her face. Your expression was filled with confusion. Hanji stared into your eyes, he glasses slightly fell on her hooked nose. “You always run to Mike,” she whined under her breath before she turned away from you. You couldn’t help the small grin and the chuckle that left you.

“Hanji!” You wrapped your arms around her shoulders again. “You’re jealous~“ you teased her while rocking from side to side and continued to let out small giggles. She blushed lightly and bit her lip in embarrassment. Her usual strong demeanour was hidden under the shyness.

She sighed lightly. “But you’ve been talking to him a lot recently,” She started. “And just now, you ran to him,”

“Because you were gonna attack my ass with kisses in front of everyone,” You butted in. “Mikes gonna get it from me for letting me go,” You said under your breath before going back to Hanji. “How can I make it up to you?” You asked and didn’t get a response. “Want me to show you love~” you hummed in her ear teasingly, without any serious intention.

But, you were immediately grasped by your hips and placed on her tense thigh. Your face was now covered in a blush at the sudden position. Hanji looked up into your [e/c] eyes, her left hand lifted and rested on your cheek: you instinctively leaned your face further into her touch. “How will you do that?” She asked lustfully, a small smile lifted to her lips. You only looked at her innocently, you were taken aback due to the unplanned situation, but still, you weren’t complaining. You felt her thigh tense and then her hand lead your core against it. Although the movement wasn’t big, it still caused you to bite your lip to keep in any noise. Now it was Hanji’s turn to giggle at you teasingly, she smirked slyly.

“Hanji, honestly, now is not the time,” your blush grew deeper as she still lead your hips forward and backwards on her. A soft moan left your lips.

“Well it’s the time for me [name],” she placed her left hand back on your hip and then lifted her leg up to dig her thigh against your clothed area.

A squeal escaped your lips and you brought your hand up and bit on it. “Hanji,” you sigh into your hand. Your face contorted into one full of pleasure when Hanji’s grip on your hip’s tightened and her controlling movements on your body became faster. “Fuck,” you sigh. You could feel yourself slowly soaking your underwear through your clothes.

Hanji halted the movements before she turned you over and had you on your back, your legs half off the bed. The woman hovered over you; staring into your eyes and seeing how your chest had risen and fallen slowly in anticipation. “You’re so beautiful,” She breathed out and her face lowered and connected your lips. You move my your own in sync with the brunettes. The intimacy was a part of the relationship you loved dearly.

Hanji’s hand lowered; her lips still attached to your own, she unbuttoned your jeans and unzipped them. Her hand slid past the fabric of both your jeans and underwear: her cold fingers coming in contact with your [s/c] sensitive skin made you let out a tiny gasp between the kiss. Hanji kept to her multitasking and pushed her hand further down, her middle and ring fingers stopped on your clit pushing on it softly. You detached your lips as a blush had risen to your face, you turned away at her touch.

Hanji began to move her fingers, smiling at the way you opened your legs wider to allow her bigger circles on you clit. Your pussy was already wet, although it could be wetter, Hanji was satisfied with how much there was with so little interactions. You let out small whimpers as her fingers pressed down each time her movements had done a full 360.

“Come on, let’s get these off,” Hanji said pulling her hand away. You protested for a moment before helping her take off your own clothes. Hanji remained fully clothed: only having removed her glasses, but it really didn’t bother you much. After you had taken off everything, including underwear, you laid on the bed properly now with Hanji settled between your legs. You looked down at her as she lowered her head to sit directly in front of your pussy.

Hanji stuck her tongue out and placed a single kitten lick up your folds. Your immediate response was to close your legs, but the woman’s hold on your thighs prevented you from doing so. She placed a kiss on your inner thigh, teasingly close to where she had previously licked. “You’re so pretty [name],” was all Hanji said before she started licking your folds quickly. Your hand grasped into her brown locks and pushed her head further into your cunt. The feeling of her nose rubbing over your clit with every lick and her tongue almost entering you made you moan in glee.

“Hanji, shit,” you say through heavy breaths. Your hips started to grind along with her, synchronised movements so there was hardly a moment Hanji was off of you. The woman wrapped her left arm through your thigh and started rubbing your clit while she now concentrated on sucking and pushing her tongue into you. Her own moans sent shocks of vibrations through your body, allowing you to moan at the feeling.

With the stimulation on your nerves and Hanji’s wet muscle in you made your close to a climax quicker than you’ve done before. Yes, you’ve done all these positions and movements before, but it had been a while and you were deprived of the feeling. “Hanji, I’m close,” and with those words, all the actions stopped. You looked at her shocked. “What the fuck,” you were pissed she denied you of your climax. She ignored your words and moved the side slightly, laying over one of your thighs. “You can’t just do that—“ your words were cut off by her slim fingers pushing past your folds and entering you slowly, all your juices allowed her to easily slip in knuckle deep. Her fingers widened and closed in a scissor motion and then curled upward, pushing on the padding of your insides.

The usually crazy and fast paced woman looked up at you with a sly smirk. “Be patient,” were her only words to you before pulling her fingers out just to push them in harsher.

“Fuck!” You screamed at the motion. It was unexpected, your back arched as you grasped onto her wrist so tightly it was bound to leave a mark. Hanji continued to enter and exit your glistening hole; your moaning, the squelching of the juices running down your thigh and harsh bed creaks were the only sounds erupting in the room. It only seemed to increase the pleasure for the both of you.

With you eyes clenched shut, you didn’t see Hanji lower her head to your clit, so when the flicking of her tongue touched you, you almost choked on your on breath. “Hanji— fuck Hanji,” her pace increased.

“Will you cum for me?” Hanji asked pausing her tongue. She used her free hand to lightly slap your clit in between a few rubs on it. You could hardly form words so you only nodded. “Good,”

Her final words affected you to an extent. You didn’t know what it was about the blunt response, but is caused you to hiss. Hanji’s mouth was now attached to your clit, sucking on it and flicking her tongue as fast as she could; her fingers never seemed to halt their movement. As you got closer and closer to your climax, your left hand grasped tightly onto the bedsheets and your right hand latched onto the backboard of the bed. Your body practically bounced with the thrusting of Hanji’s fingers: your tits, the skin on your thighs, it was a beautiful sight not only for Hanji but if anyone were to see you like this, they were sure to live a moment of pleasure themselves.

“Hanji, I’m cumming!” You announced as the knot in your lower abdomen loosened so quickly you almost had no time to warn her. Your hips pushed into her hand and face, your back arched to a point the clicks of restless bones were heard and your final moan of bliss filled the room. Your knuckles were almost white with how harshly you gripped onto the fabric and wood. The woman’s movements slowed down allowing you to ride through your high before you bounced back to lay on the bed. Your chest heaved as you caught your breath.

You snuck a look down at Hanji who now sat upright on her knees. Her fingers that one resided in you found a place in her mouth as she licked up what she collected on her digits. There was much more cum that soaked the sheets under your body, but that would be taken care of later. The calmer woman looked at you lovingly and leaned over your body, she placed her lips on yours and pushed her tongue into your mouth. Both your wet muscles danced as you tasted yourself in the kiss. When Hanji leaned back she placed and loving hand on your cheek, and just like previous, you leaned into her touch and softened your body at the comfort.

“I love you,” Hanji said running her thumb along your cheek. You smiled back up to her and it was almost abnormal how happy she made you.

“I love you too,” you replied. “And please understand that Mike is gonna get his ass beat,” You joke your resent to your previous bodyguard.


End file.
